gumballintelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Poltergeist
Richard and Nicole are asleep in bed when Richard hears a low moaning sound coming from the attic. He assumes that it's a ghost and gets scared, prompting Nicole to turn on a music box which Richard finds very relaxing and falls asleep. The next morning, Nicole finds Richard in the cupboard hiding from the ghost while getting another box of cereal for Gumball.Anais,Darwinquestion why he's pouring the cereal in his trousers and he leads them both up to the attic. Gumball reveals that he has been keeping Gaylor in the attic ever since he found him in the shed. For some reason, Mr. Robinson hasn't said a word or moved a muscle since he found him, so Gumball decides to give Mr. Robinson a comedy show starring himself. It doesn't work, and after a routine Mr. Robinson gets up and looks out the window to see his wife getting the mail. She glares at him and walks away muttering something angrily. Obviously upset, Mr. Robinson begins to yell why to no one in particular before becoming immoblie once again. Gumball shows him a picture of a cat playing a kazoo but this still has no effect on him. Gumball finds a box containing "Electro Fat", which is apparently an exercise aid that electrocutes you into getting into shape. He hooks up Mr. Robinson to the aid and turns it on, which causes him to be electrocuted. They crank the power up to it's highest setting which shorts the house's electricity out. Inside, Nicole accidentally triggers a trap that Richard had set for the ghost. The trap hangs her upside down while the power is still out, making Richard think that the ghost is making her levitate when the lights come back. Gumball and Darwin are observing the severely electrocuted Mr. Robinson and compare him to a bulldog staring at the sun. Seeing Mr. Robinson sad reminds them of the last time they saw him happy, which was when Darwin's head was being squished in between the automatic doors ofThe Supermarket. Remembering this, they conclude that Mr. Robinson is more partial to physical comedy and not stand up. Back in the house, Nicole is still hanging upside down. Richard begins to hysterically argue with Nicole about the ghost situation, causing Mr. Robinson to curiously peek at them. Feeling emotionally triggered by the sight of Nicole and Richard arguing, he explains that he lost his spark, which is his anger, forcing his wife to kick him out as he has a short flashback to all the times and places he and Margaret argued. Gumball figures out that what was missing in Mr. Robinson's life was his anger, which is what made the Robinsons love each other. Gumball decides to lower Mr. Robinson down out of the window to get him outside without his parents noticing, the plan works, but Mr. Robinson still falls onto the Wattersons' lawn. Outside, Mr. Robinson sees his wife watering, and then beheading flowers. The boys encourage Mr. Robinson to have an argument with his wife, but he claims to not be that man anymore. Gumball and Darwin then attempt to use Mr. Robinson like a puppet and pretend to make him be angry, but Margaret sees through their trick, causing Mr. Robinson to get depressed again and start crying under the sheet. Just then, Richard comes out of the house with the vacuum cleaner in hand and charges at Mr. Robinson, assuming that he's the ghost and was about to attack his sons. After Richard violently smashes him with the vacuum cleaner a couple of times, Gumball whacking him with a rake while protecting him from his dad, and Mrs. Robinson throws his suitcase on him, Mr. Robinson snaps with the pressure of the day's previous events and his anger returns. In his fit of rage, he attempts to destroy The Wattersons' backyard but miserably fails. However, seeing her husband back to his old grouchy self reignites the spark in their marriage as Mr. Robinson throws open the gate and snuggles his wife lovingly. After rejecting Gumball and Darwins' proposal to be friends now, the Robinsons leave. Richard is feeling insulted by Mr. Robinson, who called his house, lawn chairs, and his clip-on tie ugly and tacky, so Gumball shows him a strange picture of a cross-eyed gopher lifting a dumbell. This somehow cheers him up as he states that even though the Robinsons have nicer stuff than he does, he knows how to treat his wife. Contrarily, Nicole is seen alone in the house, biting through the ropes. She manages to free herself but is again caught in another trap, she yells to Richard angrily and the episode ends. Quotes *'Anais:' You do realize what keeping a 50 year old man in these conditions is called? Darwin: Love? Anais: Kidnapping, and I want nothing more to do with it! ---- *'Mr. Robinson:' And this is what I think of your two. Dollar. Clip-on tie! [chops it off with hedgetrimmers] ---- *'''Darwin: '''Wanna make out? Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes